


A video game experience

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Would Includes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief description of a panic attack, F/M, M/M, Otherwise Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun





	A video game experience

Warning: Panic attack (nothing really descriptive but there is one), Angst with a bit of fluff

\- You start off with the basics

\- Crash Bandicoot, Mario Kart, Zelda

\- You get the gist

\- He gets really excited when you first ask him about it

\- He's so into it

\- He thinks that if he's bad at it that you'll start to hate him

\- Because this must be so simple for you

\- He learns that that's not the case the first time his character falls into a pit of spikes 

\- He starts crying, wailing, and hyperventilating 

\- It's a panic attack

\- But he doesn't know that 

\- He doesn't want you to get mad at him

\- He doesn't want you to hate him

\- But you just grab a tissue and wipe his tears away

\- Then you bring him in for a great big hug and he just melts

\- When he calms down and drinks some water you ask what's wrong and he explains

\- You reassure him and then you both go back to playing a few minutes later 

\- This time he’s completely relaxed

\- He really enjoys playing them

\- Escpecially the Finding Nemo game

\- It's an experience


End file.
